Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions/Walkthrough
Transfer the marker The station contains a Store and a Upgrade bench, and there is a container in the lobby. Go to the tram station hallway. There's a container in the toilet, and a second one lies opposite from the Save Station. Enter the cargo room, there's an Upgrade bench right beyond the door. Dispose Necromorphs moving from afar and take the elevator to the lower level. Go around the room and check all the lockers, including the one with a power node and some other containers. Activate the console and you will see the Red Marker! The Marker will draw more necromophs towards you. When you move around the room, Drag Tentacles will pop up and attack you, and you'll need to aim for the yellow parts. Be sure to clear the room. Pick up the Marker using Kinesis and place it on the rail platform. When you start moving it, more necromorphs will appear. Dispose the necromophs and continue moving on. Meet Kyne at the Hangar bay Go back to the tram station and take the elevator to the lobby. In the toilet to the left you will find a container. When you'll enter the lobby, the quarantine will begin – kill all the necromophs and search the room thoroughly. Head to the wide door to the hangar bay. Position the Marker The entrance to the control room is right behind the entrance to the launch area 2 – go there and turn off the gravity. One thing worth noticing here is the Peng Treasure worth 30000 Credits when sold to a Store. It is situated between the two walkways. Grab it using kinesis. Jump towards the Marker. Kill the necromorphs heading towards you and search the hangar bay, as there are loads of lockers and containers to there. Approach the Marker and pull it along the rail with kinesis. Turn left and continue until you reach the junction. Switch the junction and move the Marker to the blind spot in the railing, turn the Marker again and pull the artifact towards the shuttle. You will be attacked on your way to the shuttle by Leapers. Kill them and when you reach the second junction switch it and pull the Marker near the shuttle. Objective complete. Restore gravity to the hangar bay Two jumps will take you to the control panel governing the gravity of the area. First jump near the USG Ishimura sign, and then turn right towards the console. Activate it. Meet Kyne at the shuttle Approach the shuttle and watch the cut-scene. Meet Nicole in flight control Get back to the control room where you switched the gravity and leave through the nearby door, then take the platform up. You will be facing off with a Guardian. Immediately dispose the Guardian pods it spat out and kill it at the same time. Continue moving forward and enter the room to meet Nicole. Remote pilot the shuttle This objective only sounds hard, all you need to do is activate the console. Watch the cut-scene and look around to find a Power node, and a Diamond semiconductor. DO NOT SAVE THE GAME AT THIS POINT because you experience an error where the door stays in standby mode, leaving you stuck in the room. Take the shuttle to the colony Return to the launch area 2, dispose of the necromorphs and enter the shuttle. It's time for the last chapter. Videos Dead Space - Alternate Solutions - Chapter 11A Dead Space - Alternate Solutions - Chapter 11B Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs